


Happy Birthday to Me

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween, M/M, Porn, filthy filthy sex, light d/s tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Beka's at a competition on his nineteenth birthday, and Yuri's there too. It's filthy.





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugeAlienPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeAlienPie/gifts).



For his nineteenth birthday, Beka is at a competition. For him, it's no big deal. For the Americans--or, really, Leo, who is very weird about American things where other Americans are not--it is a big deal because October 31 is Halloween, and--

"What do you mean you don't have a costume?" 

"I know I'm speaking English right now, but you are well aware I'm not American," Beka replies. 

"But you're _in_ America. And it's your _birthday_ , and it's _Halloween_ ," Leo says.

"Loser, Halloween isn't some weird ass tradition everywhere," Yuri says as he walks up to Beka and slings an arm around his waist. "And it's Beka's birthday. We'll do what he wants."

"Sure. Yeah. But we could do it in _costumes._ "

"I just finished pulling sequins out of my ass, I am not putting on another costume," Yuri says. 

"What he said," Beka says.

Leo looks crushed. "Come on! America is _better_ because of Halloween."

Beka looks down at the gold on his chest and the silver dangling from Yuri's free hand, then pointedly looks at the bronze around Leo's neck. "I disagree."

"Ugh. You are the _worst_. I'm gonna find someone who wants to put on a costume and find a party." Leo gives a very dramatic wave of his arms as he walks away.

"A party would be fun," Beka says to Yuri. 

Yuri leans down and presses a hot, messy kiss to Beka's mouth. "If you want, but I want to give you your birthday present first."

Beka hums into a second kiss, this one a bit less aggressive but no less possessive. "You haven't given me any hints."

"I know." Yuri's grin is pleased and dangerous. He reaches down and tugs at Beka's medal. "I'll need to borrow this."

Beka smiles slowly. "I like where this is going."

*

Where this is going is Beka, flat on his back, hands clawing at Yuri's thighs and hips, as Yuri rides his dick and wears his medal. Yuri's hair is half-undone, stray hair flying every which way, and every time he grinds his hips, Beka is certain he's going to come.

"Hold on," Yuri groans, staring at Beka and pressing his hands hard on Beka's chest. "You can go longer. I know you can." 

Beka grunts and thrusts his hips, and Yuri doesn't miss a beat, rolling with the movement and coming back down even harder. "Fuck. God. You look so good with my medal around your neck."

Yuri stops thrusting and simply grinds slowly as he brings the medal to his mouth, meets Beka's gaze, and licks it. He nibbles around the edge before rolling the pendant between his pecs. Beka tries to press up into him, but Yuri's got his thighs clamped down hard. The two inches he's sprouted in the last year have given him more leg, and he's as strong as ever.

"Yura," Beka gasps. 

Yuri leans forward, the medal pressing between their chests. He grabs Beka's hand and presses it against his ass. "How much do you want to come?" he asks.

Beka slaps his ass hard, breathes in, waits for Yuri's nod, then slaps it again. 

"Other side," Yuri says. "Make them match."

Beka smacks the other cheek twice. He squeezes Yuri's ass, and when Yuri bows his back in appreciation, he surges up and sucks hard on Yuri's neck. 

"Mmmm," Yuri murmurs. He yelps and leaves fingernail marks down Beka's arm when Beka bites down. "I'm already wearing your medal. You don't have to mark me."

"Yeah, I do," Beka says. He breathes hot in Yuri's ear and eats up the whimper it causes. "Because we are going out tonight, and everyone will want you, and I want everyone to know you're taken."

Yuri starts to thrust again, working himself on Beka's cock while Beka holds still and pulls at his thighs. "Fuck. Fuck. Beka. Fuck."

"That's it," Beka says. He licks one of Yuri's nipples, then follows a bead of sweat down his neck. "You're going to be fucked out, and everyone will want you, but they don't get you."

Yuri smiles, sly. He loops his arms around Beka's neck for better control and moves his hips more quickly. "Yeah," he breathes out. "Only you, Beka."

"Fucking right." Beka presses a hot kiss over the mark he's made, works it lightly with his teeth and listens to Yuri's breath speed up. He trails his fingers down the crease of Yuri's ass and presses right above where his dick is sliding in and out to Yuri's movements. Yuri groans and digs his fingers into Beka's shoulders, his thrusts going shuddery.

Beka hums approval and starts massaging the spot, loving the way Yuri can't keep rhythm, the way he can't do anything but drape himself over Beka and hopelessly fuck against him as Beka starts to thrust up.

Beka comes first, and he falls back against the bed, pulling Yuri down with him, and spanking him until he comes as well, his come making a mess between them.

They breathe together for a few minutes, Yuri mouthing at Beka's collarbone and behind his ear.

"Happy birthday," Yuri mutters, and he bites on Beka's lobe. 

"Thanks," Beka replies, and he lazily makes out with Yuri until they can both get up and get dressed.

*

Leo answers with an address when Beka asks him where he's partying. It's an apartment building, and the whole place appears to be in on the fun. Leo finds them as they walk up the stairs to the entrance and rolls his eyes at their clothes. "Really?"

"What?" Yuri asks, glancing down at himself. 

"Switching team jackets is not a costume," Leo replies, looking down at himself. He's wearing black pants, a white shirt, and carrying a fake sword. A domino mask is pushed off his face and holding back his hair.

"You're dressed like your short program," Yuri replies. "Fuck off."

"I'm Zorro!" Leo yells after them as they walk into the party proper.

"Zorro wears a mask," Beka calls back.

"I am wearing a mask!"

Beka and Yuri share and grin and go to search out booze.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed, and quickly at that. Please leave typos in the comments.


End file.
